justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
"You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)"' by ''Dead or Alive is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancer The coach is a man with long black hair with a large purple streak. He wears white and blue shades, a purple vest with loose straps, a silver studded belt,a pair of gold tights which, in terms of texture, resembles the ones from Crazy Little Thing and Feel This Moment, a silver elbow-length glove, and black shoes with brief block heels. Spinmeround coach 1.png|Original Beta spinmeround_coach_1_big.png|Updated . Background The background starts off on a tiger frame with purple fog in it. After zooming out of the screen, the routine takes place in a purple room with four blue and pink lights on the wall. The screen from the beginning displays some static, the dancer in a different colour shade, and a rotating disco ball. Around are some black televisions that display pink static and the dancer in the aforementioned different colour shade. At the choruses, it zooms into the screen in a single paradox motion and displays pink and blue lights shining upwards. On the sides shine white lights. The song then ends with a rewind static, which makes it clear that the dancer was in a DVR tape. Gold Moves There are three gold moves in the routine: All: '''Point to the screen with both arms. (similar to those from Good Feeling's extreme version and Wannabe) YSMR GM 1.png|All Gold Moves Mashup ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked in January. Its theme is '''Funny Guys and contains humourous male dancers. It does not have any gold moves. Dancers (No repeats) * You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (JD2015) * Holding Out for a Hero (JD2015) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) (JD2014) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) * Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) Appearances in Mashups You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in the following Mashups: * Papaoutai' (Ultra Violet) ' Community Remix ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * nijishoujo * Donald14499 * StreamyRapier10 * KelvinJaeder * PAPY POUK * Bananangiela * CRISTHIAN9421 * Maybird95 * philipeboy * PigBag79 * Zombi3Girl07 * DieghoSan * stargalaxy64 * NADIELBROC * bondi96 * YatzaBurgos06 * aikyld * mic747 Captions ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the caption(s) attributed to his dance moves: *Be Sweet Trivia *This song was first revealed at Gamescom along with Problem, She Looks So Perfect, Built For This, 4x4, Bailando, Macarena, Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' and Love Is All. * The dancer looks like a young Pete Burns, the lead singer of Dead or Alive. * The TVs are recycled from Diggin' in the Dirt. * The electronic painting is inspired from the music video. * Parts of the dancer are on the TVs. The strangest fact is that these reflections have a different color palette: pink and silver instead of purple and gold. * This is the first'' Dead or Alive song in the series and likely will be the only one in the game franchise. * The shades of the avatar for the dancer is different from that of the actual dancer's shades. ** The shades were yellow-and-white instead of blue-and-white. This was later changed, leaving the former as a beta element. However, this Beta element appears in the menu icon of the song. * There is an achievement for this song on the PlayStation 3/4 and Xbox 360/One versions (achievements do not exist on the Wii and Wii U), which is called: "The Definition Of Insanity", to get it, you must play this song 3 times in a row. * In the Spanish version, the mashup is called "Gente Divertida" which means "Funny '''People'", instead of "Funny Guys". However in English version they could use the meaning of the word "guys" as "people", although they could use the meaning "boys", because only male dancers appear in it. * After'' Forget You, ''Diggin' in the Dirt and Video Killed the Radio Star, this is the fourth song to involve television sets. * There is a glitch which occurs during the Mashup; the original dancer may freeze in his starting position for the entirety of the routine, although he fades away during the transitions, only to return in the same position. * This is the third Mashup after Take On Me and It's My Birthday to only feature male dancers.The next such Mashup is Macarena's. * Diegho San appears in the Community Remix for this song. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'s Just Dance Now files have been updated such that the square shows the official coach (with the correctly-colored shades) instead of the beta coach. Gallery spinmeroundJD2015.jpg spinmeround.jpg|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) SpinMeRoundNew.jpg|Updated You SPin Me .png 172.png|Avatar Youspinmeroundbg.jpg|The Background spinmeround_cover.png Spinmeroundmu cover.png|Mashup Icon pictos-sprite (40).png|Pictograms Videos File:Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) File:Just Dance 2015 - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Funny Guys Mash-Up (5 Stars) File:You Spin Me Round - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:80's Category:Solo Males Category:Rock Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix